Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS) specifies the cross-cut method as the method for evaluating adhesion of a coating film on various industrial products.
The method evaluates adhesion between a substrate, such as plastics, glass, metal, etc., and a coating film formed thereon, by creating flaws in a lattice pattern on the coating film, attaching an adhesive tape thereon and then peeling off the adhesive tape from the substrate, and observing the condition of torn squares of the lattice pattern.
According to JIS, the cross-cut method is specified for a single-blade cutting tool and a multiple-blade cutting tool as a cutting tool (refer to Non-Patent Document 1, pp. 3-5.)    Non-Patent Document 1: Japanese Industrial Standards (JIS) K5600-5-6 (1999)